


ten paces

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Lowercase, Non-Graphic Violence, dteam and l’manburg are here for like a line so i’m not gonna tag them, duels, probably not accurate to the clip. but anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is where it ends.-a drabble recounting the duel between dream and tommy at the end of the war.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), ship and i will steal four (4) of your vertebrae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Anonymous





	ten paces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm watching it burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704961) by [thundernlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning). 



> (i do suggest you read the work that inspired this one, its very well done!)

this is where it ends.

the terms of surrender had been agreed upon. a duel for l’manburg’s independance. dream stepped up immediately, he was the ‘leader’ of the SMP after all.

he also watched as tommy dragged wilbur off to the side and said a few words. watched as wilbur reluctantly let tommy step up to fight him. 

the rules were decided, a bow to each and a quiver of five arrows. a poison potion, to bring them to their weakest. no armor, no shields. no opportunity could be missed.

and that led them here, standing back to back on the path, watched by an audience of friends and enemies alike.

a silence fell over all of them, and in that silence wilbur started counting.

one, two...

they started pacing away from each other.

three, four...

was this really going to be the end?

five, six...

dream pulled an arrow from his quiver.

seven, eight...

he saw the moon just rising over the horizon. strange, weren’t these types of things supposed to be done at dawn?

nine...

he could feel his team staring at him, he drew the bowstring back.

ten.

he would be confident in his shots, he had to be. he knew tommy would be confident in his shots. he had to be.

fire!

as dream turned around, an arrow whizzed over his shoulder. how had tommy...? it didn’t matter, he retaliated with a shot of his own but it narrowly missed the blondes arm. he readied another arrow just as tommy shot again, he quickly dodged to the right to avoid it. as tommy reached for his quiver again he opened his stance slightly, giving dream just enough time to see-

ah, there. an opening.

he takes the opportunity. aims for a moment.

fires.

the arrow hits tommy between the ribs. he grasps at it for a moment, before falling onto the path.

a cheer tears away from the crowd. dream lowers his bow. almost immediately he is overwhelmed, george and sapnap running towards him with punz and eret not far behind. the cheers of, ‘you won!’, ‘we did it!’ and ‘it’s over!’ follow even still.

they turn towards the still rising moon.

the poison had run its course, he had most, if not all of his strength back. dream drops the bow anyway, it clatters on the wood of the path. it’s strange isn’t it? that over the yelling and rampant rambling of his team that it’s the thing he hears most clearly?

they’re right. they’ve won. he should be cheering along with them, it’s another victory under his belt. so why does it feel so empty?

he sneaks a look over his shoulder. what he finds is a strange mirror of his own predicament. the other members of l’manberg (or just wilbur, tubbo and fundy, he supposed l’manburg didn’t really exist without its independence) had gathered around tommy, all sitting on the path. it was eerily silent on their side, though he was sure wilbur was saying...something.

the body would disappear any second now, leaving behind a fine white dust that would be gone as soon as it came. tommy would wake up wherever he last slept and he would be fine. it didn’t make the scene any less melancholic.

wilbur, apparently feeling eyes on him, turned to look at the masked man. there was something in his eyes that dream just...couldn’t quite pick out.

defeat? no. relief, that it was all over? content, with what the outcome was?

whatever it was he felt flayed. like he was going to be dissected if he stared for too much longer.

he turned away, back toward the moon, back towards his team. he’s won, that’s what he should be concerned about.

he should get a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i was listening to ‘the world was wide enough’? probably, i didn’t hide it that well.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!- 👑


End file.
